The Begininng of the End
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Theressa Elisaith Conwell just discoverd that she is a mutant. Her father hates her but her mother still lovers her. The Xmen give her an offer that she doesn't know how to refuse. What will she do when her father turns evil? Finished. R&R Plea
1. Default Chapter

THE BEGINING of the End  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
She laid awake listening to her mother's soft cries and her father's loud yelling. This had been going on for at least two weeks now. "What are we going to do with her? First it was lifting a book or a milk carton with her mind. Now she can read our thoughts and shoot lasers? What's next walking through walls?" "Darling she is just a child. Surly you are not afraid of your twelve year old daughter?" Theressa moved from her bed and down the stairs. There she sat until she had gathered enough courage to go to the kitchen. Finally She made her presence known. "I'm just as scared as you are. Trust me. I can't just stop living my life. I have to admit that this whole thing is creepy but it is, at the same time, pretty cool and exciting." When there was no reaction from her father Theressa continued with tears in her eyes. "Daddy please tell me that you love me." Margaret moved to her daughter's side and put a loving arm around her. "I love you." "I know you do mom but I need to here it from my father." In Rob's mind he thought yes, I do. You will always be my baby. Then another thought came into his thoughts. She is a mutant. What if.... He allowed these thoughts to play out. Finally a wall formed around his heart. That caused him to say, "No you are not my daughter. MY Theressa Elizabeth Conwell died and in her place left you. A monster. I do not love you." "Robert Eric Conwell!! How could you say such a thing? Mutant or not she is still our daughter." With The tears about to fall, Theressa ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs that led to her room. When she got to her room she found the communicator that Scott Summers had given her when Jean, Xavier and he visited her a few days before. Xavier had said that his school was a school for gifted youngsters. Later on that day, Jean and Scott had said that it was a school for mutants. Kind of like a sanctuary of sorts.  
"So what are your powers?" Theressa had asked Jean. "I am telepathic and telekinetic." Theressa looked at Jean confused. Jean smiled. "I can read People's minds and I can move things with my mind. Scott can fire optic blasts out of his eyes." "Is that why you have to wear those cool shades?" Theressa asked "Yeah pretty much." "What about your professor? What can he do?" "He is Telepathic as well" Scott answered "You mean like Jean and I?" "Yes, but a lot more powerful."  
Something brought Theressa back to earth. She grabbed the communicator and slipped it on her ear. When she turned it on she heard beep then someone answered. "Hello?" "Hello, Is this Scott summers?" "Yes, Who is this?" "Theressa Conwell. Is Jean in?" "Let me go check." She heard Scott put the phone down and yell. "Jean Phone. It's Theressa." "hello?" "Hi Jean. I have made a decision I want to join the X-men." 


	2. Departure

Jean was hesitant to react. Theressa was beginning to think that she had said the wrong thing. But that was how she felt. Wasn't it? At last Jean answered.  
  
"That's great. I'll send Scott in his Rolls-Royce and ha......." Theressa interrupted Jean  
  
"No will you come? And Take the Blackbird considering the fact that I live in Texas an you live in New York."  
  
Jean laughed when she said "Okay. I'll be there in ten to fifteen minutes." Theressa turned the communicator off and slipped it into her pocket. There were still a couple of things that she had to do.  
  
"Mom, are you still up?"  
  
"Yes dear. I'm in the living room." Theressa followed the voices of the television. When she entered the room her mother turned the TV off. Theressa turned the light on and knelt done by her mother, Who was seated on the coach.  
  
Theressa held out the communicator. For a long time there was silence but Margaret finally spoke with a lump in her through.  
  
"So you are leaving?"  
  
"Yeah but if you need me call me on this." Margaret took the device in her grasp. They heard a light thump on the door. Theressa opened it with her telekinetic powers. She was expecting Jean but when she looked up she saw a Man in a black uniform with wild hair and sideburns.  
  
"Who are you?" Theressa heard her father say angrily. When the man did not answer, Rob loaded his riffle and pointed it at the man's forehead. The man threw his hands up in protest.  
  
"Whoa bub!! I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to take Theressa."  
  
Theressa heard footsteps coming up the walk. Then she saw a hand on the door. "No one is going anywhere until you tell me who or what you are. NOW!"  
  
Theressa moved in front of her mother to protect her when Margaret started to scream at her husband. "Robert Conwell! What on earth are you doing? You put that gun down right now!"  
  
The man in the uniform suddenly sprouted three metal like claws out of his right fist. "Like I said. I don't wa...." The man stopped in mid sentence and fell to the ground. Theressa looked at the man's body. On his forehead was a bullet wound. The person behind him stepped back then ran in to the house. It was Jean. Why hadn't she come alone? Did she not trust her?  
  
"Logan?" Jean cried.  
  
Something caught Theressa's attention. She saw that Logan's skin was pulling back together. Then the bullet fell out. His eyes opened and he stood up. Jean tried to help him but he refused.  
  
"I'm all right Jean but I'm not to sure about him." Logan said as he pointed one claw at Theressa's father and then retracted it.  
  
"Jean who is this clown? Super Claws?" Theressa said as she stepped next to Jean. When Logan met her gaze he could tell that she knew exactly who he was.  
  
"Cute kid. Real cute. The name is Wolverine, but you already know that. You know Jean, this one has a lot of spunk. I think I can work with that."  
  
Jean looked and Wolverine crossly. "I told you not to start anything. Your lucky I was not far. We're ready. Let's go!" Theressa ran to her father and hugged him. Then she moved to the door, but before she closed it she had one last thing she wanted to say. "Even though you don't love me, I still and always will love you." She closed the door behind her. Then in the privacy of his home and only his wife to see him, Robert fell to his knees and cried "I love you too." 


	3. Training

"So Jean when do I get to fly this baby?" Theressa said. Jean shot Logan a this one's-all- yours- look.  
  
"When Cyke trains you and when you are older."  
  
"Oh come on Logan!" Theressa wined Logan and Jean smiled. Logan looked over at Jean then at Theressa.  
  
"You are going to do just fine kid. You will fit right in."  
  
Wolverine was in the danger room with a class of young students. "Now, we have a new classmate. Her name is Theressa. I call her T for short. Make sure she feels welcome." Wolverine shot a glare a Pyro. He was known for flirting with the new girls. Wolverine continued. "Today we are going to be working on teamwork. Rogue, Bobby, half-pint and Theressa are on one team. Pyro, Colossus, Rani, and Magma make up team two. Now the obj...."  
  
Logan was interrupted by the two teams going at it.  
  
Bobby was generating ice to try and stop Pyro from burning everyone on his team. At one point it looked like bobby was losing so Theressa knocked John off balance and shot him with two lasers. Unknown to Bobby or Theressa, a laser gun was right behind them ready to fire. Just as the two, doomed, students turned around Kitty jumped and phased threw the weapon. By doing this she disarmed it. Now, what wolverine had on his hands was a bunch of teenaged mutants. Who were going crazy with their powers.  
  
"This can't be good." Jean said to herself. Jean and Scott were up in the control system area for the danger room while all this was going on.  
  
"You can say that again." Logan said threw his communicator.  
  
"Jean, Cyke a little help here please." Jean shut the demolition program down and then went to see how much damage was really done.  
  
"That wasn't suppose to happen like that was it Mr. Logan?" Shadowcat said once every one had stopped fire.  
  
"No half-pint it wasn't." Logan said as he yanked his claws free of a laser gun. He retracted his claws and brushed his hand across his wild hair.  
  
"Class dismissed. I'll see everyone tomorrow." Everyone moved toward the door when Logan put a hand on Theressa's shoulder. "You stay. I want to talk with you."  
  
As Pyro passed he said "Oh. New girl's in trouble already?" Theressa punched John hard in the right shoulder.  
  
"This one's going to be fissty Wolverine I can already tell." Pyro said holding his shoulder. Theressa threw a look that could kill, at Pyro.  
  
"You haven't seen nothing' yet boy." Theressa said. Wolverine tried to cool his new student down.  
  
"Don't let that one get to you. He loves to pick on the new girls. Let's get started."  
  
"Get started on what Mr. Logan?"  
  
"Please call me Logan or Wolverine. I wanted to get a head start on your training."  
  
"Do we have to do it now? I was going to go have lunch with Rouge and Bobby." Theressa wined  
  
"It would come in handy for beating up boys like Pyro."  
  
"Logan don't give the girl any ideas." Jean said. Jean and Scott walked in when all the other kids where leaving.  
  
"Okay. Count me in."  
  
"Do you want to show me your power again? I thought it was pretty cool". Logan said  
  
"How? Jean shut down the program". Theressa reminded her new teacher.  
  
"Practice on me."  
  
"Jean, Scott is he serious?" Theressa asked Scott and Jean with a shocked tone of voice.  
  
"Afraid so kiddo." Scott answered.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Logan." Theressa said.  
  
"You won't." Jean said but when she saw the confusion in Theressa's face she began to explain. "It's his mutation. Healing factor."  
  
"Well, I know that." Theressa said. She had forgotten all about it during all the hustle and bustle.  
  
"Jean I can speak for myself you know. Don't worry. Kid, I can probably do more damage to you that you can do to me."  
  
"Is that so? I have been in Martial Arts classes ever since I was four." Theressa commented.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"You bet it is." Theressa said with determination in her voice.  
  
Scott turned to Jean with a smile on his face. "Looks like we are going to have a fight. My money is on the girl. How 'bout you?"  
  
Jean just rolled her eyes and said.  
  
"Be careful Logan". Scott had to add something to Jean's warning.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want Theressa breaking your arm or something."  
  
"That's funny Cyke. Real funny."  
  
"Logan, Don't hurt her too badly. I need her in good shape for my class tomorrow." Scott warned.  
  
"What your class on how to fix a Chair?" Wolverine joked. Scott said not seeing the joke.  
  
"Jean," Theressa said, "Do they do this all the time?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How do you live with it?"  
  
"You just learn to ignore it. Boys!!! Logan get started we don't have all day."  
  
Logan started to circle around Theressa. "The first move is yours kiddo. Take your time".  
  
Theressa did a 180 spin and delivered a very powerful kick to Logan's face. Although it wasn't as powerful as it could have been. Logan fell but he soon got up. When he did there was blood falling from his broken nose but his healing factor saw to the wound and had it fixed within ten seconds.  
  
"Good but not good enough."  
  
Logan charged, head on, at Theressa but she crouched down. Just as wolverine jumped Theressa grabbed him with her telekinetic powers and threw him at the pivoting circle in the middle of the room. She was not gentle about it at all. When Wolverine landed he came down so hard that he broke the pivoting circle and an extremely sharp and long pice of metal went strait through Wolverine's gut. Scott and Jean ran over to the two mutants. Jean went to Logan and Scott stayed by Theressa.  
  
"Logan, are you all right?"  
  
When Wolverine didn't answer, Theressa ran out of the danger room despite all Scott's attempts to keep her there.  
  
"Theressa, Wait!"  
  
"Let her go Cyke." Logan said weakly as he pulled the metal from his body. He then stood up and cracked his neck.  
  
"Logan are you all right?" Jean asked again as she stood to her feet and walked over to Scott.  
  
"Yes Jean, I'm fine. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find the kid."  
  
"Logan you can't expect her to talk to you right off the back. She is new. She hardly knows anyone." Jean said. "Give her time. She'll come to you. You just have to let it be."  
  
"You know Red I stopped believing in that a long time ago. I'm going to go find the kid."  
  
"Her name is Theressa, Logan."  
  
"Yeah sure, Cyke" 


	4. A new friendship forms with the telling ...

Wolverine found Theressa in the living room. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest on the window seat crying.  
  
"Hey Kid, What's troubling you?"  
  
Logan saw her jump a little. He must have startled her. Logan pulled up a chair next to Theressa and sat in it backwards. There was a long silence but finally, still not looking at Logan, Theressa began to talk.  
  
"I thought you were dead. I couldn't hear your thoughts anymore. It was like a light bulb went out in my mind. I could feel your pain until you were gone. I ran out because I couldn't bring myself to look at your body. I didn't want to think that I killed another person."  
  
"Another person what do you mean?"  
  
"My older sister. She was fifteen."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"I do not want to talk about it okay?" Theressa screamed in Logan's face.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say, but if you do just come find me." Logan made his way to the door.  
  
"We were playing in the backyard." Theressa said. "This is going to sound really stupid but we were pretending that we were the X-men."  
  
That brought a smile to his face. Not very many people want to be the X- men.  
  
"I was pretending to be you and Emily was pretending to be Cyclops. We pretended that Scott was posesed by some evil spirit or was being controlled by a man eating dog. Then he was forced to kill you."  
  
Logan's smile grew bigger. Theressa had no idea how much that was true. At one time the two men had fought over the love of one woman. That woman was Jean Grey. Perhaps they still were at odds with each other.  
  
"Well, one day Emily had me cornered. I raised my right hand to 'release the claws' when three lasers came out of my fingers and hit my sister in her chest. We took her to the hospital but the doctors said she died instantly. My father never looked at me ever again. He even said he didn't love me. When I had you in my power and threw you it was out of pure rage. Pure foolish anger."  
  
Logan's hand was on the doorframe.  
  
Why? He thought Why do good kids like her have to go through things like this? He turned and walked over to Theressa. He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kid, it's all right. From what you've told me it sounded like an accident."  
  
"Yeah, but I was taking my anger at my father out on you. I don't want to do that. I want to have a reason to kill or injure."  
  
"So in other words you don't want to be like me."  
  
"That's not what I meant. I really want to be like you. I look up to you."  
  
"Come here." Logan said as he pulled Theressa up of her seat and close to him. Theressa gave him a big hug. It was like the one she had given her father only stronger.  
  
"Thanks for listing."  
  
"Yeah, just promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No more of this Possessing people with evil dog spirits. Okay?"  
  
"Not even Scott?"  
  
"Especaly not Cyke. Jeannie would kill me if she ever found out." The two of them laughed as Theressa gave one last hug then pulled away. Logan kept his arm around Theressa's waist as they walked out of the room. 


	5. Home again

"So what was it like going up against Wolverine?" Pyro asked Theressa. They were in the game room watching Bobby, Rogue, Colossus, and Syrian play a game of foosball. Pyro was flicking his lighter open closed open closed.  
  
"It was all right, I guess."  
  
"All right? Only the best get to battle Wolverine." Colossus said.  
  
"Do you think you will ever go up against him again?" Pyro asked.  
  
"She will if she behaves herself and gets good grades." Wolverine  
said as he walked over to Theressa and Pyro. Everyone laughed. From  
what they could tell Theressa would get another chance.  
  
"Pyro do you mind if I steel your date for a moment?"  
  
Theressa shot a look at Logan then punched him playfully in the arm.  
Pyro didn't mind at all that Logan had called Theressa his date. It  
was very obvious that he was flirting with the new girl.  
  
"Was-up?" Theressa asked when the where out in the hallway.  
  
"Your mom called. She said she needs you home right away."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I hope their alright. Logan could you take me?"  
  
"Sure kid and we will go in style."  
  
It took about two hours to from Westchester New York to Jasper Texas.  
  
"So how did you like your first ride in a Rolls-Royce X-men style?"  
  
"Great but I have two questions. One, Won't Scott be mad and two where is the second floor to my house?"  
  
Theressa started to run to the front door when Logan called after her.  
  
"Let me go in first. It could be dangerous." Theressa heard the snikt of wolverine's claws extending.  
  
"Logan, this is my house. I think I know what I'm getting myself into."  
  
Theressa walked into the house. Only seconds later did Wolverine hear a high pitch scream.  
  
"Theressa! I knew I should have gone in first. Are you.......?"  
  
Logan didn't finish his sentence. He saw Theressa knelt down beside her mother.  
  
"Mom are you alright? What happened? I should have been here to protect you and dad."  
  
"No, Theressa you did what you felt was right. I am all right. My arm just hurts a lot. I have a couple of cuts and bruises but I'm fine. Now help me over to the couch."  
  
"Theressa where's your father?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"I don't know Logan. Mom do you?"  
  
"He was here just before the thing came in."  
  
"What thing?" Logan asked.  
  
"The thing that destroyed half my house." Theressa replied.  
  
Logan took a good look around. The second floor was totally gone. The furnatcher was scattered about the rooms. Deep inside Wolverine knew that something was wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Theressa get your mom to the car. I'm going to look for something."  
  
"Be careful." Theressa said as she led her mother to the car.  
  
"I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself." Logan said as he walked around in to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello is anyone home? Looks like a tornado hit and took the upper floor."  
  
Wolverine moved into the hallway that led back to the living room. He stopped short. He could here people talking.  
  
"So, You want to be like me."  
  
"I want to be like my daughter."  
  
Logan recognized the second man's voice. It was that of Robert Conwell but he didn't recognize the first voice.  
  
"What is he doing Wolverine thought."  
  
"You may be like her only if you swear on your life that you will be loyal to me and no one else."  
  
"I swear it. No one else shall rule over me master."  
  
The first voice chanted a few words then there was a loud crash.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Wolverine thought.  
  
As he made his way down the hall he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Theressa walk back into the house.  
  
What is she doing? Wolverine thought to himself  
  
Theressa must have 'heard' him because She established a telepathic report with him.  
  
What do you think I'm doing? I came back to see if you needed any help.   
  
Suddenly a coffee table with metal rings came flying out of the living room. It was headed strait for Theressa but she stopped it the best she could.  
  
Someone else has a hold on this table. I can't hold on much longer.   
  
Don't worry. I got you covered.   
  
Wolverine shredded the table to nothing but sawdust and only the rings were left.  
  
I didn't mean do that.   
  
Come on we have to try and save your father   
  
Theressa looked in to the living room and saw her father in the center of the room in the air. His skin was on fire but his breath was as cold as ice.  
  
Do you think you can bring him down with your telekinetic powers?  
  
Theressa shock her head. Suddenly she grabbed Logan's shirtsleeve.  
  
What's wrong?   
  
There is a gas tank in the corner. If those flames keep generating of my father's skin, what is left of this house will be gone.   
  
Wolverine grabbed Theressa and ran out the door. As wolverine and Theressa jumped into the car the house blew to smithereens. Theressa was riding shotgun and looking out the side window. Her mother was in the seat right behind Logan.  
  
"Theressa, honey, are you all right?" her mom asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
She wanted to say no I'm not. I just saw my house blow up and my father was in it. You think I'm all right. Theressa knew one thing for sure. She would never see Jasper Texas again. 


	6. Surprises

Theressa and her mother where in the living room a few weeks later when Jean and Scott walked in.  
  
"How do you feel Mrs. Conwell?" Jean asked.  
  
"I'm fine, with the exception of my broken arm. Please Jean call me Margaret."  
  
"Well, I am terribly sorry for the lose of your husband." Scott said.  
  
"I'm not too upset about it. When he realized that Theressa was a mutant he was such a jerk to her an had been ever since. I'm kind of glad he's gone."  
  
"It may not be for good." Xavier interrupted as he came in to the room. Wolverine was pushing his wheelchair. "There is a man out front who says he wants to see you, Theressa."  
  
"I would highly suggest you stay clear of him, kid" Wolverine said as he walked in behind Xavier.  
  
"What ever he has to say to me he can say it in front of everyone else." Theressa said to Xavier, who sighed and said, "He says he is your father."  
  
Theressa's eyes grew so large that Logan thought they would pop out of her head like they do on cartoon shows.  
  
Logan, my father died, didn't he?  
  
That's what I thought. Maybe he went out the backdoor.   
  
"Why don't you got talk to the man?" Scott suggested.  
  
Theressa was still looking at wolverine when her mother said  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"No! I want to do this alone."  
  
She never once took her eyes off of Wolverine. She guessed it was because she now thought of wolverine as her protector and that he would follow her into whatever situation if needed. As Theressa walked in to the hallway her heart filled with rage and anger. She was mad that this man had the nerve to call her his daughter. Then confusion and longing set in. Oh how she wanted to see her father again. She longed to be held in his arms once more. She loved her father even if he hated her. Theressa's mother had taught her to love her enemy and in this case that includes her father.  
  
"There you are Theressa." The man said when Theressa appeared. "I have come to take you away from this retched school. You can live with me and be truly happy."  
  
"This can't be the same man that I once called my father." Theressa thought.  
  
Then the man grabbed Theressa's right arm. Theressa felt threatened and invaded so she tried to pull away but his grip just got stronger. When pulling away didn't work she kneed him in the gut and he doubled over as he released her arm.  
  
"First, Lets get one thing strait. I am not going with anyone who grabs me like that. Second, Who the heck are you"?  
  
The man stood up and gazed into Theressa's baby blue eyes. His where light like fire and his skin was as white as snow but at the same time as transparent as ice. His hair was a fire blue. Theressa looked down at her arm. There was a ring of ice where the man had grabbed her. Then suddenly it began to burn but ever so slowly. He must not have full control over his powers yet. She thought but her thoughts where interrupted by the man' words.  
  
"Don't you recognize me daughter? Daddy's home!" 


	7. An unwanted visitor

Everyone in the living room heard Theressa scream. Before anyone could say or do anything Wolverine ran out of the room and darted down the hallway.  
  
"THERESSA!! Theressa are you all right?" Wolverine cried.  
  
When she didn't answer he cried out again only this time with his mind.  
  
I'm fine Logan.   
  
Then why did you scream?   
  
Logan ran into the foyer. He could see the man and Theressa standing face to face. The man was within distance for him to rip him to pieces if he needed to.  
  
Because this creep thinks he's my father.   
  
That's why?   
  
Naw because my arm feels like it's on fire. Well actually it dose but that is beside the point.   
  
Theressa began talking to the man in front of her but didn't break her telepathic report with Logan. So every thing she said echoed in his mind.  
  
"Now listen bub. My father is dead and has been for many days. I am dead to him. There is no way my father would travel all this way to get me. Why on earth would he want me to live with him?"  
  
"Because he released his mistake and wanted his little girl back."  
  
"My Father," Theressa started but once the words of the man sunk in she lost her come back.  
  
"Daddy? I thought you died. What happened to you?"  
  
"Yeah I heard you talking to some wacko guy." Logan said making his presence known.  
  
"I gave my soul and freedom away so I could be like you, Theressa."  
  
"You did what? Why would you do a thing like that?"  
  
"I thought that was the only way to gain your love back."  
  
"Daddy I'll always love you no matter what."  
  
"Then come with me. Live as I live. Be with me."  
  
"No." Theressa said as Wolverine moved to her side. "No, this is my home now. No one can ever take that away from me. I'll always love you but I'm not leaving. This is goodbye daddy."  
  
Theressa ran back down the hall and Logan followed her. When Theressa looked back Logan could see tears tumbling down her face. Then Theressa stopped suddenly.  
  
"Kid, Why did you stop?" Logan asked. Then a new scent entered the hall.  
  
"Look." Theressa replied.  
  
When Logan did he saw everyone standing up. Their attention was directed to the wheelchair. The bad part was Xavier wasn't in it. In his place was a blue-indigo skinned woman, staring back at the x-men. 


	8. Mystique!

"Mystique! Did Magneto send his deadly flower our way again?"  
  
"On the contrary Wolverine, I am her on the bill of another Mastermind."  
  
"What the heck did you do with Xavier?" Scott asked as he put his hand on his glasses. He slowly pushed his glasses just enough to see a bit of his optic blasts.  
  
"SCOTT NO!" Jean said as she jumped in front of him forcing him to meet her gaze. Scott lowered his hand but didn't sit down.  
  
"That's what's wrong with you x-men. You allow emotions to get in the way of what you want or have to do."  
  
"NO MYSTIQUE!" Jean yelled as she stood right in front of the shape shifter. "That is what makes us strong and be able to work together as a team. WE are united unlike your Brotherhood of evil mutants. What I just did with Scott, I was actually protecting you. Had I allowed Scott to do as he wished, you would be nothing but ashes. Is that what you think is weak? Then dose that make you strong? I don't think so."  
  
Jean was right in Mystique's face. Her red hair and green eyes matched her attitude.  
  
"Where is Xavier?" Scott repeated but he said it little calmer this  
time.  
  
"To find that out you have to do what I want and you have to do it right."  
  
Wolverine glared long and hard at Mystique. He had known her too long not to believe she didn't have an ace up her sleeve.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled.  
  
"Me? I want all the money in the oval office and the President dead."  
  
It was Theressa's turn to get a pice of the action.  
  
"What will that accomplish? It will just make matters worse for both mutant and human alike."  
  
"My dear child do you not know what we have to do to gain our freedom?"  
  
"Freedom, You want freedom? If you do that they will lock every mutant up and through away the key for sure. That won't get you your freedom. It would only prove what humans are so afraid of."  
  
"Bravo. Bravo." Theressa's father said from behind Logan clapping his hands. "What a wonderful speech. See mystique I told you my daughter was a fast learner. She's only been here for a little while and she already has a very strong opinion on the mater of mutants verses man kind."  
  
Theressa crossed her arms and moved away from the door.  
  
"I thought I told you I wasn't going with you?"  
  
"Yes you did but if you ever want to see your teacher ever again you will come and do as I tell you."  
  
Before Theressa could answer her mother said, "Robert is that you?"  
  
"No my love. The Robert Eric Conwell that you knew is dead. I am Cold Fire. Mystique and I where sent here to take over this school of yours. Like I said if you want Xavier back you have to do as I say. No matter what it is."  
  
Theressa turned around and started screaming at Cold Fire. "No! If I for one will not go with my own father then what makes you think my fellow x- men will?" Suddenly Theressa fell to her knees clutching her head.  
  
"So many voices. So much pain. Make it stop. Make it stop!! AHHHH!"  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Margaret asked as she knelt next to her daughter and took her in her arms.  
  
"She's having a telepathic attack." Jean answered as she walked over to Theressa.  
  
"What is that?" Margaret asked.  
  
"It's where all the voices that you hear combine together and well, attack. Either that or another telepath hits you telepathically. It's kind of hard to explain. I'm going to take her to her room just in case her telekinetic powers begin attack as well. Which I don't think will happen but she's never had a telepathic attack before and it could be that her powers are growing and she just can't handle it."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Scott asked lovingly.  
  
"No Scott. You are needed here and if or when Theressa's telekinetic power attacks I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
Jean, Theressa cried. She was now curled up in her mother's arms and her face was barred in her mother's chest.  
  
"I can't hold on much longer. Please help ME!!!!!"  
  
"Jean let me go with you." Margret said helping Jean pick Theressa up.  
  
"Fine. Just ......."  
  
"Just what?" Scott asked.  
  
He was watching Jean closely. She had given Theressa back to Margaret and had her hand on her head. Scott could tell by looking in her gorgeous green eyes that she was in pain.  
  
"Jean are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. (Pause) I just need to sit down for a while."  
  
Scott helped her to the sofa but he knew that when she said yeah and then paused that something was wrong and in this case her telepathic powers where attacking. He knew she could control it better than Theressa but it still hurt like heck. He knew what it felt like only because Jean had set a telepathic link between them.  
  
Scott put Jean on the sofa then walked over to Mystique and Cold Fire. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Theressa. He was thankful that she was no longer awake. He didn't want her feeling anymore pain.  
  
"Okay, Cold Fire. You have had your fun. What is going on? We just had two telepaths have attacks. You can't tell me that it is just coincidence."  
  
"They didn't want to do what I said so I generated a frequency wave that effects their telepathy and telekinetic powers. Theressa's telekinetic powers didn't get a chance but your girlfriend over there looks pretty strong. I think any second now the teke attack will set in."  
  
Just then everything in the room lifted in the air. The walls even began to shake. Jean rolled off of the sofa and on to the ground in pain greater than before.  
  
"Stop! Let them go!" Scott screamed as he reached for his glasses one more time.  
  
"Whoa there Scottie-boy." Wolverine said as he grabbed Cyclops's arm. "Now if I now a thing or two about villains it's the way they play their game. They won't, by any means, do what you say if you threaten them. You have to play by their rules not ours."  
  
"Very good Wolverine." Mystique said. "All this time I thought you where plain dumb. Now Cyclops I would listen to your buddy here. If you blast me Cold Fire will crank up the volume on your Jean over there. So I suggest you do as we say."  
  
Scott sighed and put his hand down.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" 


	9. The Cell

Xavier awoke in a cell that was unknown to him. He saw a figure of a man standing in the corner. He then released he wasn't in his wheelchair but he was on the floor. Xavier crawled until he found a wall to lean up against.  
  
"Well, now our sleeping beauty finally awakens."  
  
"Who's there?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember my voice Charles?"  
  
"Eric? Eric Lencher? We thought you had been killed by Sentinels."  
  
"Yes well, Charles, Things are not always as they appear. You of all people should know that by now." Magneto said as he walked over to his old friend.  
  
Magneto wasn't wearing his costume that he had worn countless times before. He was wearing what looked like a straitjacket. Xavier was still in his clothes from the night before.  
  
"What is this place?" Xavier asked his long time friend.  
  
"It's a cell that is right below the surface of your estate. Mystique made sure the walls were lined with plastic so I could not escape so easily".  
  
"Mystique is behind this?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes, and some man who calls himself Cold Fire. I fear there is a greater hand at work here and Mystique and Cold Fire are just the tip of the ice burg."  
  
"Why did she capture me?" Xavier asked confused.  
  
"I suppose her master, if she has one, wanted you out of the way"  
  
"Out of the way of what?"  
  
"Out of the way of their plan to destroy the world of course." 


	10. The low down

"You want us to do what?!" Logan yelled. Theressa had woken up and her pain had stopped. Jean's had as well and every thing was back on the floor once more. Margaret was still clinging on to her daughter as they stood in the middle of the room listening to the conversion that was taking place.  
  
"It is very simple really. We would do it but Master has better plans for us. Much better plans." Mystique said eyeing the devise Cold Fire had in his hand. If anyone did anything wrong he would more than likely put it on full blast killing Jean and Theressa in the process.  
  
"Yeah if you are a dead beat low life scum and have seen nothing but war and have been brain washed." Theressa yelled rather loudly and half expecting to be shocked with pain again.  
  
Mystique shifted her vision to Logan. Everything Theressa said, in Mystique's mind, applied to Wolverine. In the lone x-men's mind and in the minds of his fellow x-men, only the last two applied to him. A shadow fell over Logan's eyes. He guessed it was from remembering but no one noticed. Mystique smiled at the young girl's comment. For a long time no one spoke. Theressa began to think she offended someone but finally Scott spoke. "So let me get this strait. You want us to go to S.H.I.E.L.D., capture every agent that is there, then launch a devise that will destroy the sun and ultimately destroy the Earth. Is there anything I have missed?"  
  
"Nope, You got it down. Now Mystique and I will leave the room but not the building. We will allow you to deal with this alone but remember I have control over two of your dearest members." Cold Fire said as he put his arm around Mystique's waist that was just right above the black leather line of her very short skirt.  
  
Once they were out of the room. Scott started to paces the floor and yell franticly.  
  
"This is insane. This is suicide."  
  
Jean put her hand on Scott's arm and he stopped moving in a circle. Finally, When Scott's gaze met that of Jean's, and she began to speak. "It seems we have no other choice Scott." 


	11. The Plan?

"What plan to destroy the world?" Xavier asked.  
  
"To save and protect the mutant race is my guess. As far as I know there is a special device, a rocket of some sort, at S.H.I.E.L.D. that has enough power to destroy not only the sun but the whole universe as well."  
  
Xavier tried to contact his x-men threw telepathy but nothing happened. It was as if all the voices, thoughts that he heard, had been turned off. Something was blocking his telepathy.  
  
"Don't bother Charles. Mystique made sure that a shield was built into the plastic to stop you from communicating with your beloved X-men. Tell me Charles what was the last thing you remember before you woke up here?"  
  
"I was outside on the veranda reading a book."  
  
It was then Xavier realized he might never see Scott, Jean, Logan, or his newest student Theressa ever again. He may not ever live to see the day when mutants and humans coexist peacefully. He could only hope and pray that he had taught and trained his X-men well enough for them to go on and teach others and to face the cold cruel world alone.  
  
"First, we need to find Xavier. Don't we?" Theressa said as she buckled herself in the passenger seat behind Scott. Logan was next to her, Jean was in the co-pilot seat next to Scott who drove the Blackbird. Margaret had volunteered to stay behind and watch the other students. Evidently Cold Fire had left but just to make sure Margaret stayed behind. Colossus, Pyro, Rogue, Syrin and Bobby where the type of kids that could not go home for the holidays like the other children. Thus they had to stay at the school.  
  
"If we do that," Scott began "then Cold Fire or Mystique or both, will more than likely hurt or kill you and Jean with that devise he used earlier. Cold Fire said that if we don't corporate then we could say good-bye to two of our teammates and that is a risk I'm not willing to take. We will find Xavier sooner or later, don't worry. You have my word."  
  
"What if he is hurt or dying or worse? Are we just going to sit around and not do any thing. Who cares if Jean and my lives are in danger? Don't you want to stand up for what is right? Don't you want to go and find Xavier and tell those goons whose boss? Are we going to act like puppets who are being controlled by some evil, insane, Monster?"  
  
"Kid," Wolverine said "Cyke has a plan. We will get Chuck out of whatever cell he is in. You do have a plan don't you?  
  
"Logan, I wish I could tell you I did. We are going to have to act like puppets as Theressa put it. At least until I come up with something. For right now we will have to play it by ear."  
  
When they arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. it was dark and quiet. It was too quiet for Wolverine. Normally it meant trouble.  
  
"Something's not right." He said. "It is quiet. Too quiet."  
  
"Maybe all the agents are asleep." Scott said.  
  
Jean and Theressa both shock their heads.  
  
"No, I, we, can here their thoughts as well as their words. They are all wide awake." Jean said.  
  
Then Wolverine cut in. "They are expecting us."  
  
"How do you know that?" Scott asked.  
  
"Listen Cyke. I have seen things and heard things that happened before you where born. I think I know when someone is preparing our welcome party. Let me tell you now, It ain't going to be pretty."  
  
Maybe they are. Everyone heard in his or her minds. It was Cold Fire communicating telepathically.  
  
You again? What do you mean? Logan thought as he moved his lips but allowed no sound to escape. Scott did the same.  
  
You called S.H.I.E.L.D didn't you? Now they are expecting a bunch of evil mutants to destroy the place and make their lives more miserable. Theressa said crossing her arms. This whole thing was making her mad!  
  
Wow! Aren't you a smart one? I thought I might spice things up just a little bit more. It looks as if the x-men have met their match.   
  
Wolverine wanted to tear the guy apart wether he was Theressa's father or not. After Cold Fire broke the telepathic link, Wolverine cussed Cold Fire out in his mind. Theressa must have 'heard' his thoughts and felt his anger because she placed her hand on his arm and said.  
  
"It's all right. We will get through this. Don't worry."  
  
Her words made Wolverine smile, which doesn't happen too often. Just moments ago he and Scott where telling her not to worry. Now she was returning the favor.  
  
"So wolverine" Scott said, "How are we going to play this?"  
  
Scott was lowering the Blackbird's ramp and turned in his seat to look at Wolverine who was looking out Jean's window.  
  
"I don't know you tell me. You are in charge here. Besides you always come up with the plans not me."  
  
"No you always assume I am. We work as a team. We just need someone to give orders."  
  
"And that person just so happens to be you. I always assume you are in charge because you always come up with the plans and you are always barking orders at me."  
  
"Well, I just thought since you have been here many times before........."  
  
Cyclops was cut off by the snikt of Wolverine's claws. Wolverine was now standing as he watched Cyclops rise to his feet. Scott's hand went up to his visor.  
  
"Scott!" Jean said as she rose from her seat next to pilot's seat. She saw Theressa stand up next to Logan as well.  
  
"Wolverine we don't have time for this!" Theressa said but Wolverine ignored her.  
  
"Listen, bub. You nor I or any one else on this planet knows where I have and have not been before I was experimented on. So do your self a favor and shut-up."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Just as Wolverine tried to strick Cyclops, Theressa threw Wolverine up against the wall using her telekinetic powers.  
  
"Scott, Logan, we don't have time for this!" Jean said as she watched Theressa help Wolverine to his feet. Once everyone had calmed down they walked outside.  
  
"Boy I wish we had some light. You can't see a thing in this fog and night time darkness." Scott said.  
  
A flash of lightning startled everyone. With the second flash of lighting you could see a figure of a woman descending to the ground. The figure was headed strait for them. Theressa was behind Logan. The tips of her fingers on her right hand began to glow a bright yellow. If she felt threatened she would fire a couple of lasers at the figure but not enough to kill. The figure landed on the ground with the utmost grace and began to walk toward the four X-men. Theressa was about to fire when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Scott.  
  
"Easy, Theressa, it's just Orroro Monroe."  
  
"You know Cyclops I can't remember the last time someone called me by that name." Orroro said as she walked over to Scott and gave him a hug. Jean and Wolverine did the same. Theressa was just totally lost.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Storm. Her real name is Orroro. She's my best friend." Jean said.  
  
"Now I remember. You and Scott said something about her when y'all visited a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Storm, how did you know where we were?" Logan asked.  
  
"That would be where I come in." Jean answered. "I contacted storm, with our communicators before we left."  
  
"So that's what I head in the bedroom this evening." Scott said.  
  
Theressa walked over to Storm and asked,  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I was on temporary leave from the X-men in Africa. It is so glad to meet you. Jean told me all about you when we spoke earlier. I'm surprised that those communicators can cover that much distance."  
  
"Storm, I hate to interrupt this moment," Wolverine said "but did Jean tell you our situation?"  
  
"As a matter of fact she did."  
  
"Do you have any ideas as how to play this out?"  
  
"Well, would it be better if some of us went to find Xavier while the rest deal with this?"  
  
"I wasn't talking about the whole problem just the whole destroying of the world part."  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Shh. someone's coming." Cyclops said.  
  
Storm took her cue and hushed the thunder and lightning and thickened the fog that had rolled in with her entrance. The fog rose up to their waists. Everyone prayed as they walked on that who ever was coming wouldn't see them or the Blackbird.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice said. It was a guard and he sounded half scared out of his mind. As he turned the corner the fog was so thick that he couldn't see even with his flashlight. Then the man bumped into something and fell to the ground. When he got back up he shown his flashlight on the object in front of him. It was the Blackbird.  
  
"Must be a new model that was shipped in last night." The man said to himself and moved on.  
  
"Storm, cut down the fog would yah. It's choking me." Scott said and Storm complied apologetically.  
  
"Now, lets go in through theses doors." Scott said pointing to the doors right in front of them.  
  
"Cyke, if we do that then they will catch us for sure."  
  
"Well, Mr. I am better than you are because I have claws. Do you have any other ideas?" 


	12. Scott and Storm

"I can't believe I let him talk me into this." Scott said as he and storm crawled through the ventilation system in the institute.  
  
"I swear if hurts Jean I..".  
  
"Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I can't hear what you are saying Cyke. Next time, turn your communicator off." Logan commented as he spoke through his own communicator.  
  
Cyclops reached up to his ear and turned his 'phone' off in frustration.  
  
Jean wanted me to tell me you that you need to keep your communicator on at all times.   
  
Logan? How the heck are you talking to me?   
  
Jean has us linked. She has everyone linked at all times.   
  
Why didn't Jean just tell me herself?   
  
Because I asked her if I could tell you. Turn on your communicator now, Cyke.   
  
Fine! With that Logan was gone and Scott's communicator was back on.  
  
"Cyke, I won't do anything to harm Jean. I give you my word."  
  
"Logan, Just shut the heck up and do your job!"  
  
"What is my job exactly?"  
  
"Logan stop horse playing! Your job is to get in there, destroy the devise that is supposed to destroy the world, and get out. Logan remember, try not to kill anyone unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
"Whatever you say, boss."  
  
"Scott Where here." Storm said as she lowered herself from the vent and on to the floor of the lower level.  
  
"I can't believe the doors were locked." Storm said.  
  
"I can." Scott said. "I just hope Mystique hasn't harmed any of the children."  
  
"I thought the children were on vacation with their families?"  
  
"Most of them are. All except, Colossus, Siryn, Aqua, Jubilee, Bobby, Rogue and Pyro."  
  
"What? How could you be so irresponsible and leave them in a mansion with two very evil people and Xavier nowhere in sight?"  
  
"We didn't leave them totally alone. Plus it was actually very easy if you consider the fact that Jean and Theressa could die if we had made one wrong move."  
  
"Really. Who was in charge?"  
  
"Margaret."  
  
"Who is Margaret?"  
  
"Theressa's mother. Long story. To make a summary of it. Her father blew their house up. Margaret is living here for now. Theressa's father is the guy we are fighting. Is that short enough for you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Storm didn't sound convinced but she didn't argue any further. "What makes you think Xavier is here anyway?" Storm asked Scott curiously.  
  
"It's just a feeling. He's like a father to me. I just know that he's here somewhere".  
  
"Maybe we should split up? I could go check on the students while you look for Xavier."  
  
Scott was about to say no when his gaze met that of Storm's pretty blue eyes. Somehow Storm and Jean always found his soft spot and pleaded until he finally gave way.  
  
"Fine," Scott said with a sigh. "but be careful. If you see or hear anything out of the ordinary, tell me."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Scott made his way to cerebro's doors. The only person who could open it was Xavier but there was an emergency code that only Scott and Jean knew. Scott punched the code in and the doors opened with a cheerful  
  
"Welcome Professor."  
  
Scott walked in to the big round room.  
  
At the end of the platform was the machine that Xavier used to track new mutants. Scott looked down at the pit below. Something was different but he couldn't figure it out.  
  
"This is why I don't like splitting up because as soon as you do one of you always finds what you are looking for and sometimes what you don't want to run into."  
  
Scott wanted to go down and find the bottom of the pit but if Xavier was down there how could he get both of them back up? How could he get back up even if Xavier wasn't down there?  
  
"Storm," Scott said into his communicator. "Can you meet me at Cerebro? I think I found what we are looking for." 


	13. Wolverine and the gals

Jean is Scott always this uptight about things like this? Theressa asked telepathically as they crawled through the S.H.I.E.L.D. vents.  
  
Well, he is when it comes down to his life and the lives of those he loves. Then again he gets uptight when some people provoke him! Jean replied putting emphasis on the some people.  
  
Logan smiled the two girls had evidentially forgotten that he could 'hear' everything they 'said' because they were linked telepathically. He got the point.  
  
You know red, I get uptight when people try and tell me something that I all ready know.   
  
Logan, Scott was just being polite. He asked you if you knew what to do. He was lost. He thought that you could help. Jean replied with a hint of fire in her 'voice'.  
  
He was wrong. I can't help as much as I would like too.   
  
Jean Theressa said trying to get the conversation back on track. Scott must really love you.  
  
Yeah he does. I don't know what I would do with out him.   
  
So is he your husband, boyfriend what? Theressa asked as if Jean and her were best friends.  
  
He's my boyfriend. He just can't seem to gather up the nerve to ask me to marry him.   
  
Through this whole conversation Theressa was getting waves of jealousy and anger and rage from Logan but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she asked  
  
Jean, How much farther do we have to go? My knees are starting to hurt.   
  
To Theressa's suprise it was Logan who answered instead of Jean.  
  
Would you stop whining kid? We don't have to go much further. Do you see that light that is coming through the vent latch? Hopefully we can get in and get out like Cyke said. I highly doubt it though.  
  
The three were silent until they got to the vent latch. Jean and Theressa where afraid to talk, verbally or telepathically. They where afraid they would start another fight, verbal or physical, with Wolverine. Finally Wolverine went threw the vent and helped Jean down. He offered to help Theressa down but she refused. She used her telekinetic, or teke, power to lower herself out of the vent and on to the floor.  
  
"Getting fancy?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, I like using my powers." 


	14. Finding Xavier

Storm finally came to the Cerebro room. The six students were behind her unharmed thankfully.  
  
"What took you so long?" Scott asked impatiantly.  
  
"Oh I had to search every inch of this place to find the children."  
  
"Hey" Pyro said, "We are not kids. We're teenagers."  
  
Storm ignored him.  
  
"Where's Margaret?" Scott asked.  
  
"She went to live with her parents who live in Boston. She left about a half hour ago." Pyro continued to talk to Scott. "Turns out Cold Fire left. My thoughts are he left Mystique behind with the devise that controls Jean and Theressa. What did you find?" Pyro asked Scott but never got a reply. Scott was talking to Storm.  
  
"Did Xavier say if there was a bottom to this thing?"  
  
"No, Not that I remember. Why?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking that if there is Xavier could be down there. What do you think?"  
  
"I think your insane. But then again I like insane men." Someone said in Pyro's Voice. When Storm turned around and Scott turned his head, they saw Mystique.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mystique asked the two adults as she walked over to them.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Storm said with rage and fear in her voice.  
  
"I knew you knew to much to really be Pyro." Scott said with anger in his voice.  
  
"What are you doing here? You are suppose to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. and weren't you in Africa?"  
  
"I came home early. My friends need my help. So does our teacher."  
  
Storm then directed her attention to Cyclops.  
  
"I'll go down. You stay here and make sure she doesn't harm the children."  
  
Cyclops nodded. Storm's eye's turned to a creamy white. There was no sign of her blue eyes or her pupils. Suddenly a great gust of wind came into the room. Scott looked for something to grab on to but there was nothing. Bobby, Syrin, Rogue, and Jubilee were behind Colossus, who had changed in to his metal form. It was clear that he was and had been protecting his fellow classmates. Mystique stood only a few inches away from Storm. You could see the terror in her eyes. She would not move until Storm was down below. Finally Storm built up enough wind to carry her down the deep pit. Scott watched her carefully until he could no longer see her.  
  
"So where exactly is this device, anyway?" Theressa asked as they quietly made their way down the hall.  
  
I can help you with that.   
  
"Not you again." Wolverine complained.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Logan, I'm getting tiered of him too." Theressa said.  
  
I've given Jean the access codes and the exact picture of where the room is and what it looks like.   
  
"I have one question," Wolverine said. "How many times do I have to tell you to get out of my head?" He had forgotten where they were and how important it was to stay hidden.  
  
"Who's there?" Someone said form around the corner.  
  
They only had moments to act. It was either stay put and get shot or run for it. Wolverine tuned around to find a brick wall in their way.  
  
"Hey, kid, blow that wall down for us."  
  
"Your wish is my command." Theressa said as her finger tips, on her right hand, began to glow bright yellow. With in seconds the wall was nothing but dust.  
  
"You gals go. I'll take care of our welcoming party." Logan said.  
  
When Jean looked back she saw a blond hairy cat like monster standing in front of Wolverine. He was twice Wolverine's size and he looked as if he had been living in the woods for years. His smell didn't object to the theory.  
  
"Theressa it looks like we are going to have to go alone for awhile. Wolverine's got his hands full."  
  
Theressa nodded as the two women climbed back in to the ventilation system. 


	15. Mystique's plan

Xavier and Magneto were feeling the sudden change in the air neither man knew where it was coming from but Charles had a pretty good idea. As hard as he might he still could not get a lock on his x-men, more specifically Storm. Breathing was coming harder for both men. They had been there since the wee hours of the morning. For Eric it had been longer. Suddenly they heard a voice from above.  
  
"Scott, can you blast a hole in this thing? My lightning bolts won't even dent it." Storm said into her com-link. Cyclops looked down.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Scott replied. Suddenly several flashes of lightning showed Scott where to fire.  
  
"Where's Pyro?" Siren finally had the courage to ask.  
  
"Your friend," Mystique said her face still facing Cyclops. "Is upstairs."  
  
Scott's head came up. He knew that it was unlike Mystique to tell the enemy where someone was unless she had eliminated them.  
  
"You didn't." Cyclops said as his glare meet that of Mystique's yellow eyes.  
  
"Professor are you down here?" Storm asked as she jumped down into  
the cell below.  
  
"Yes and we have a visitor."  
  
Storm landed gracefully and walked over to help Xavier.  
  
"Who? Mystique is here, yes, but who else?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Storm's fists clutched at the sound of Magneto's voice. In her mind there had been too many battles and so many fights to react in any other way.  
  
"It's all right Storm." Xavier said.  
  
He could feel her anger and hear her thoughts. Then another thought came to him. It was not that of Storm but of Pyro. It was very weak and yet strong at the same time. Storm picked up Xavier in her arms and started another wind current to take them back to the platform. When they finally did Xavier asked Mystique  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean Xavier?"  
  
"You know exactly what I MEAN." Xavier said with rage building in his voice.  
  
"He would have died anyway."  
  
"What?" Storm said looking at Scott.  
  
His hand was on his visor. Storm had never seen him so angry before. It was probably because his girlfriend was out in the middle of nowhere and she was under a lot of presser.  
  
"No one has told you yet?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"No? Well allow me to tell you. My way of thinking is if we can't co-exist with the humans peacefully, and face it Charles we never will, why don't you just kill everyone."  
  
"That's not the way to go about it. Storm, take the children upstairs. Find Pyro. He is still alive. Help him as much as you can." Xavier said.  
  
Storm handed Xavier to Scott, who put him in the wheelchair that was at the Cerebro machine. As storm and the others left Xavier continued to speak.  
  
"My only fear is that it is too late for him and for us." 


	16. A Fight and a search to the Death

"Are you sure this is it?" Theressa asked Jean as they looked around the room.  
  
"This is what Cold Fire told me." Jean replied.  
  
"Let's just hope so. We don't want to end up dead." Theressa reminded Jean.  
  
"You can say that again." Jean said. After a few minutes of looking Theressa was getting frustrated.  
  
"Jean I can't find it. This place looks more like a storage room than a rocket of doom room". Theressa said as she lifted some boxs with her mind.  
  
I gave you the right information. Cold Fire said telepathically.  
  
I know but we can't find it. Like Theressa said, it's more of a storage room because there is so much equipment.   
  
Well keep looking. It has to be in there somewhere.   
  
And if it's not? Theressa asked  
  
Then you both will suffer the consequences.   
  
"Is that the best you can do Sabertooth?" Wolverine said as he blocked a blow to the head and returned the fire with a powerful, adimantium backed, punch to Sabetooth's head.  
  
Sabertooth fell to the ground and blood began to run down the side of his broken head but his own healing factor saw to the wound.  
  
"You ain't even begun to hurt yet, runt" (line from the PS2 game Wolverine's Revenge)  
  
Sabertooth turned and kicked Wolverine in the chest. The kick was so powerful that it knocked Logan off his feet and in to the nearest wall. Wolverine was trying to refrain from using his claws but the freak of nature left him no other choice. Snikt went his claws as they broke threw his skin and showed themselves.  
  
"You asked for it bub".  
  
Wolverine charged at Sabertooth, jumped, and threw his claws into Sabertooth's chest. They both fell to the ground. Form an on-lookers perspective this fight between a man, who is five foot three and a cat like monster, who is twice his size, might look like a dance. A very bloody dance at that.  
  
Did you find it yet? Cold Fire asked Jean and Theressa a few hours later.  
  
No, not yet. Jean said looking frustrated.  
  
I do hope Wolverine isn't having too much trouble with Sabertooth. How do you think he's doing?   
  
You set him up. You did that A) to slow us down and B) to make us do the work ourselves. Theressa said.  
  
Very good girls and some men say women are dumb. Now if you don't do what I have asked with in the next hour both of you will die a slow and painful death and I can ensure you it will be more painful than before!   
  
"Wow somebody's mad". Theressa said.  
  
"Yeah well after Magneto, Apocalypse and others that I won't mention have threatened you, you get use to it. So are you staying with us or not?" Jean laughed but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.  
  
Theressa grabbed her hand knife and Jean grabbed a handgun that she had in her back pocket.  
  
"Whoa ladies it's just me but I do like the welcome."  
  
Wolverine walked in to the room. Blood was streaming from his head. The skin on his left cheek had been completely torn off. Now you could see that it was slowly coming back together.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"No, "Jean said. Just a couple boxes." If we come up empty handed at the end of the hour we're dead."  
  
"Well, then let's get to work." 


	17. Trapped?

Storm and the five young x-men ran from room to room looking for Pyro. Finally they found him lying on the floor with a piece of wood stuck threw his left leg.  
  
"Oh, my. Peter help me carry him. We need to get him down to the clinic and fast. He has lost a lot of blood. Hurry."  
  
Bobby, Syrin, Rogue and Jubilee ran to the elevator and were soon followed by Colossus, with John, also known as Pyro, and Storm was behind them. It was Storm's responsibility to get John to safety and she could only do the best she could do  
  
"I found it." Jean cried as she lifted several pieces of metal off of it with her telekinetic powers.  
  
"Good. We only have two minutes left. "Wolverine said. It had taken them almost the whole hour just to find the destructive device.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Theressa asked.  
  
"Let's destroy the thing." Wolverine commented.  
  
I wouldn't do that if I were you, Logan.   
  
You know I really hate you popping in my head like that.   
  
I know. Well, what is the verdict? Death by pain or will you do what I asked?   
  
It's really a no win situation for us isn't it? Theressa said.  
  
I mean if we don't activate the device then Jean and I die but, Theressa paused to think.

But if we do then the whole world dies.   
  
Jean and Theressa exchanged glances. They knew exactly what to do. Theressa blasted the machine twice with some lasers while Wolverine did the finishing touches.  
  
Your hour is up. Make up your mind.   
  
We just did, Bub. We are willing to take the risk of losing two people verses the whole world. Wolverine said.  
  
Fools! That's your decision. Then so be it.   
  
Mystique. Mystique Cold Flame rang in Mystiques head.  
  
Xavier, Magneto, Cyclops, and Mystique were in the dinning room. Cyclops never shifted his vision from Mystique. He saw her head rise. Xavier was aware that she was communicating with someone but let it go.  
  
Mystique, turn the device to full blast. The two have chosen death by pain.   
  
Mystique brought out the devise and did as told. At that moment Xavier fell out of his wheelchair clutching his head. Cyclops went for Mystique but someone was trying to talk to him on his communicator, so he stopped.  
  
"Cyke. Cold Fire turned the device on. Jean passed out and Theressa isn't far behind. So how are things going?" Wolverine said over his com- link  
  
"Xavier's on the floor passed out. Pyro might be dead and I'm about to blow Mystique away. What do you need?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just calling to be calling".  
  
"Wolverine we don't have time to play around. Get them out of there and back here as fast as you can."  
  
Scott walked over to Xavier, who was now unconscious, and picked him up. He then turned to Mystique and said.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet, Mystique. I'll be back."


	18. Father and Daughter Fight to the finish

"AHHHHHH! This is driving me insane." Theressa yelled as Logan helped her to her feet.  
  
"Kid come on. I've got to get you and Jeannie back. If anything happens to either of you two A) Cyke will kill me and B) I will never forgive myself."  
  
"Stop yappin' and grab Jean. Let's blow this popsicle stand".  
  
Wolverine grabbed Jean and headed for the door. Suddenly everything in the room was up in the air.  
  
"Not this again." Wolverine said talking to himself. To make maters worse Cold Fire showed up.  
  
"You again?" Theressa yelled.  
  
"Yes me again. I have someone I want you to meet. Master."  
  
Suddenly Magneto appeared in front of Wolverine.  
  
"Hey Cyke." Wolverine said into his communicator. "Did you say Magneto was there?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Why?"  
  
"Because I'm looking right at him."  
  
"Hold on one second "Scott ran back to the dinning room to see only Mystique sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Hey Logan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good news and bad news. Good news, Mystique's still here but Magneto's gone."  
  
"Thanks. Now try and get that device away from Mystique." Wolverine looked at Magneto.  
  
"How did you manage to get from the school to here with in two minutes?"  
  
"Teleportation devise. Brand-new and I thought I might try it out. My, My, My. Seems your daughter; Cold Fire is quite a fighter. I thought she would long since have passed on. Seems Jean here has."  
  
"Jean is not dead. Not yet any way." Theressa said as she fell to her knees.  
  
"This was your idea Magneto?" Wolverine said.  
  
"Well I can't take all the credit but ruffly it was my idea."  
  
"Eric, Theressa is still fighting." Cold Fire said.  
  
"Put a stop to it then." Magneto demanded.  
  
Mystique, turn the pain up more. The girl is still resisting.   
  
I can't, for two reasons. A) It's turned up as high as it will go and B) Cyclops is trying to take it from me.   
  
"No mater I will do it myself."  
  
"Whoa if either of you want the girl, You have to get through me first."  
  
"Logan get your sorry butt out of here. I can take care of him". Theressa cried as she rose to her feet and ignored the pain in her head.  
  
Wolverine looked at Theressa then at Cold Fire. He noticed that Magneto had vanished. He looked back at Theressa and saw tears running down her face as well as blood dripping from her nose and corner of her mouth. Wolverine relaxed and left the room.  
  
"Whatever did you do that for?" Cold Fire asked.  
  
She had lost all vision in her right eye. Cold Fire could see the fire that still remained in his daughter's eye. He loved it. Now that he was just like her he loved her. It was such a pity that he had to kill such a beautiful creator.  
  
"I can take you." Theressa said as she wiped blood off her face with the back of her hand. Her fingers were glowing bright red. She raised her hand up and fired five lasers at Cold Fire. He fell and didn't get back up. Theressa walked over to him and he grabbed her ankle and threw her in to the farthest wall. This made her head and whole body hurt even more.  
  
The pain from the device was still there but she was ignoring it now more than ever. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep but first she had to take out the trash. She got up and did a backhand spring and landed on the floor gracefully.  
  
Theressa looked for a weapon but then remembered her knife. She, telekinetically, grabbed the knife and chunked it at Ice Flame. The knife hit Ice Flame in the chest. Then she fired a laser at the wood that was around a gasoline tank. It started a fire. As Ice Flame fell to his knees and grabbed his chest.  
  
"What have you done?" He cried in pain.  
  
"If we die, you die." (Line from X2. Althought I think I came up with that line before i saw X2.)  
  
She used her telekinetic powers, at least what she had under control, to yank the knife out of Ice Flame's chest and put it in her back pocket. Theressa ran out of the room and locked the door. Even though it didn't mater because he was probably already dead.  
  
As she moved down the hall she could hear very faint screams. If she weren't a telepath she probably wouldn't have heard them. With in a few moments this place would explode. She had to move fast. 


	19. Wolverine and Mystique

_Come on. Where are you?_ Logan thought as he looked out the Blackbird window. _I shouldn't have left her alone. Cold Fire could have killed her by now. She was in bad shape.  
  
_Just then he saw Theressa come running out of the building holding her head and her waist.  
  
_There she is_ Wolverine said as he continued to talk to himself.  
  
Without warning the building behind her exploded and threw Theressa up in the air. At the same time Wolverine lowered the ramp and Theressa fell in and hit one of the passenger chairs.  
  
Wolverine lowered the ramp then went to see how Theressa was. Tears were falling down her face. He knew she was reluctant to allow them to spill but she could no longer hold them back. The pain was too much to bear. Wolverine picked up Theressa and buckled her up in the seat right next to Jean. As wolverine started the Blackbird's engine he heard Theressa say.  
  
"Thanks for letting me handle it my way."  
  
When he turned around to reply he saw Theressa was out like a light.  
  
"No problem kid." He said as he sat down in the pilot's seat. No problem. With a blink of an eye they where gone.  
  
Colossus had just laid Pyro down and pulled the wood out of the boy's stomach and Storm was just starting to clean the wound when Scott came back into the room. Xavier was lying on a bed and was starting to wake up.  
  
"What happened?" Storm asked Scott as he neared the beds where Xavier and John were.  
  
"It's Jean and Theressa. Mystique had a devise that attacked their powers. Jean is near death and Theressa is not far behind."  
  
"Then, get back down there and kick Mystique's butt." Bobby said as he headed toward Cyclops.  
  
"That's the problem I can't find her. She evidentially has a teleportation devise. It is probably identical to the one Magneto had."  
  
"How's John?"  
  
"Better than I expected. I'm afraid he has lost too much blood. I've bandaged and cleaned it up to the best of my ability but I'm afraid it won't be enough. Jean is a much better doctor than I am."   
  
Suddenly the clinic doors opened to reveal Theressa and Logan with Jean in his arms.  
  
"Where's Mystique?" Logan asked as he laid Jean on a bed.  
  
"I don't know that's the problem."  
  
"Great. Everyone stay down here until I come back with Mystique in a jar."  
  
Theressa was seated in a nearby chair. Her face was pail from fighting both physical and mental battles. The blood was dry in most places but still flowing in others. Wolverine was about to leave when Theressa jumped up and slowly walked over to him.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"Kid, I can't let you do that." Wolverine said as if he were her father.  
  
Theressa's telekinetic powers had long silence stopped attacking but her telepathic powers kept on.  
  
"Too bad. I'm not going to stay here and be weak. I'm going."  
  
"Sometimes" Logan said as he put his hands on her weak shoulders. "Sometimes its okay to be weak. Stay here. You are only twelve years old."  
  
"No!" Theressa yelled and passed out. Luckally Wolverine caught her  
  
"She's just as stubborn as you are." Storm said almost laughing.  
  
"Very funny Storm. Very funny." Logan said as he put Theressa back in the chair and motioned for Scott to come with him.  
  
Finally Mystique's sent lead them to the dinning room.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Cyclops asked  
  
"Shh. On the count of three you get the device and I'll take Mystique. One .......Two ....... Three."  
  
The two of them charged into the room to find no one their.  
  
"Ah. We've got to find her before I kill someone."  
  
They ran to the foyer and found Mystique there.  
  
"If you don't mind I'll be taking my leave now." Mystique said as she headed toward the door.  
  
"Not if we have anything to do with it Blue lips." Wolverine ran for mystique grabbed the device and threw it to Cyclops.  
  
"Heads up." Wolverine said.  
  
Mystique intercepted it. Cyclops grabbed Mystique's ankle and shot her with a low powered optic blast in the back. Mystique dropped the device right at his feet. Cyclops picked it up and with a twist of the knob shut the device off. Now he had to go see if it worked or it Mystique was the decoy. While Cyclops ran to the elevator, he looked back and saw that Mystique tried to run for it but Wolverine stopped her when he said.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet bub. " 


	20. Get well soon

When Jean started to breathe again Scott knelt down and gently held her hand. He had gotten down to the med-lab just before Jean woke up and for that Scott was grateful.  
  
"Scott?" Jean asked as she opened her eyes  
  
"I'm right here. It's all right. Let me help you up."  
  
"I think I'm capable of getting up, Scott."  
  
Jean looked over and saw John lying on the bed next to her. Xavier was now in a wheelchair.  
  
"What happened?" Jean asked as she allowed Scott to support her as she walked over to the table. Jean had just hooked John up to a machine when Theressa woke up. She rubbed her head and saw Scott coming over to her.  
  
"How you feel, kiddo?"  
  
"Fine I guess. Where's Wolverine?"  
  
"Fighting Mystique still. You blacked out just before he went to fight her. I went with him instead."  
  
Theressa looked over at John and asked, "What happened to him?"  
  
"He got into a fight with Mystique and she put a long piece of wood in his left leg. He's not in very good shape." Scott informed Theressa  
  
A little bit later John woke up.  
  
"How do you feel?" Bobby asked before Jean could get a word in edge wise.  
  
"Like a herd of rams just ran over me."  
  
"Well, you just rest. We want you ready for that art final in two weeks." Someone said from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned his or her heads to see Wolverine standing in the doorway.  
  
"That is if it is alright with the doc." Wolveirne said. Jean smiled and nodded her head.

" He'll be fine as long as je gets alot of rest."  
  
Xavier ushered everyone out of the room and led them to the elevator.


	21. A Painful goodbye

A few days later, around two o'clock in the morning you could find Wolverine fixing his old Norton motorcycle for the long ride ahead. Xavier had told him where he could find some more answers to his past.  
  
"So, you leaving without saying good-bye?" Theressa said from the door of the garage. He sighed. He was purposely leaving at this hour so he could avoid any good-byes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to wake you. I really hate good- byes anyway. I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No Jean did. She knows how much I like you and how hard it would be if you left with out saying good-bye."  
  
_Oh boy_. He thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
_Theressa walked right up to Wolverine and made him look her in the eye. When the device was shut off she had regained vision in her right eye.  
  
"I have to go to Canada for something. I'll be back but if you ever need me just call." Logan said as he put his com-link in his pocket. Just then Jean made her way by Theressa.  
  
"What is this a fair well party?"  
  
Jean smiled but Logan saw tears behind her beautiful green eyes. She was reluctant to allow them to fall. Storm and Scott came out of the shadows.  
  
"Not you guys too? I promise I'll be back."  
  
"Yeah that's what you said the last time." Scott said  
  
"I came back didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah but it took three years."  
  
"Cyke, if we are just going to fight, then why did you come down here?"  
  
"Storm made me." Storm elbowed Scott in the stomach and glared at him.  
  
"All right. I wanted to say good-bye. Well, good-bye and good-night." Scott turned to leave when Logan said.  
  
"Hey Cyke, take care of your girl. She's lucky, real lucky."  
  
"Bye Logan." Storm said as she gave him a hug. Jean did the same. Then the three adults left the garage.  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"A few months. A year at the most."  
  
"All right". Theressa said as she too gave Logan on last hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call if I need you".  
  
Finally Logan was allowed to mount his bike. He started the engine and took one last look at Theressa. She stood there to watch him leave and when he was out of sight she let the tears fall. _How could he just leave like that?_ She thought. Her anger and tears built up as she ran to her room to cry herself to sleep. 


End file.
